Josh Potter
by Mega Pinethapple
Summary: What Would happen if james had a brother? r
1. kings cross

**Hey I didn't quite like my last chapter one so I'm making a new chapter one!!!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that other people that aren't me own which would mean I only own the thing I own which is the two r three or more ocs ,oceeys ,oscyys , oh whatever plural oc!!!**

Josh POV

Me and my brother had already said goodbye to my parents and were trying to find a semi-empty compartment. Oh I'm sorry I should probably tell you some about myself .Me and my brother are twins. I'm Josh and my brother is James Potter. No one's sure who was born first because we both sort of magiced our way out of our mum's stomach. We are going to Hogwarts right now on the Hogwarts express. The year is nineteen-seventy-one

"Hey I think I found one"

James reached and opened the door

"Can we come in?"

The occupants of the compartment were a pale boy with greasy black hair, a large nose, and cold grey eyes ,but he seems nice, a girl with red hair, and a pair of emeralds for eyes that I was sure James fancied, a skinnier boy with a few scars golden eyes, and dirty blonde hair, a rat like boy with eyes so small I couldn't see what the color was and hair so slicked back I thought he was bald, I didn't like him, he looked too power hungry, also there was a pale boy with grey-blue eyes and black hair that wasn't half as greasy as big noses.

"Sure"said gold eyes he was holding out his hand I shook it and then he told me his name and the names of all the other occupants except emerald eyes. Then he said "but I don't know her-"

"She is Lily Evans we're best friends" the boy named Severus pretty much shouted.

"Good for-"

"Hey could I come in thanks, I'll just shut that... Oh hey could I sit here"

"Sure what's your name" I said before my brother, or anyone else, could insult anyone else.*cough*Severus*cough*

"Erik Weasly whats yours"

"Josh Potter and this is my brother James and our new friends Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew, Severus Snape, and Lily Evens"

"Nice to meet you and thanks for letting me sit here ,youseetherewasaseventhyearoutthereintheperfectpositiontohexandionlyknowoneandwantedtoseeifitworksoItrieditandnowhesgonnnakillme"!!!

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Okay well then your welcome to hide here" said Sirius

"So lily what house do you want to be in" I said

"What?"

"I just asked what house you wanted to be in"

~TWIN TELEPATHY~

"What are you doing?"

"Look she looked upset I just wanted to get her mind off of whatever she's upset about"

~TWIN TELEPATHY OVER~

"Oh well um I don't really know" was _**her**_ anser

Then a simultaneous reply happened between Severus and My brother

"I wanna be in Slytherin"

And

"I don't wanna be in Slytherin"

"Okay awkward"

"Said the little red head hiding under my chair"Said Sirius which was answered by even more awkward fits of nervus laughter coming from Peter ,I think he was afraid of Sirius(big surprise there)now then again he (so far) was afraid, jumpy, jittery, nervous and looked like he was thrilled to be here all at the same time threw the entire time I've been here.

"I'm fine with any house as long as its not git central"great there goes my brothers big mouth again!

"Well that's all great but I believe I was asking Lily not Tweedle dip, Sirius, Erik, and Severus .So Lily The houses are Ravenclaw, they are known for their brains, Huffelpuff for loyalty, Slytherin for um well Severus what are they known for?"

"Cunning and ambition."

"And Gryffindor for courage and chivalry. So which one do you want to be in"

"Well um Ravenclaw I guess"

"bu-"Poor James.

"Lily are you sure I mean slytherin, we've been talking about it all summer"

"It can't be all bad my hole family's been in Slytherin"Sirius aid

"Wow and I thought you were alright"Stupid James he thinks houses matter

"He is. Just because he doesn't agree with you doesn't mean he's not alright" Go Lily !

"I agree with Lil sorry James"Did that come out of **my** mouth !Oh crap he hates me now!!

"Uh... lets talk about Quiddich" Whew!!And now seventy-five of minuets Quiddich from my brother James(at least)

FOUR HOURS LATER (also me and severus talked and I explained about slytherin and why my brother didn't like it.)


	2. First day of school

_**DISCLAI**__**MER: don't own harry potter**_

Josh pov

There was a great lurch.

"That must mean were there" I said

We had all already changed into our school robes. We all exchanged goodbyes and left the compartment. Lily had been the first one to leave; in fact she had sort of fled from the small room. As I took the steps off the train I heard a large voice.

"**First years over here**" said a man twice the size of James and my dad; he was wearing a trench coat with what looked like a thousand pockets. The large man repeated this over and over until all the first years were at his side.

"**Alright follow me to the boats **" said the large man ; he lead all the first years to a lake, around ten boats were right on the shore closest to them; when all the boats were filled they started to move without even a push. I was with James Severus Eric and Lily when the castle was in eyesight my jaw drooped it was like nothing I had ever seen before in my life.

"This is amazing I" I said there was a murmur off agreement from Eric and Lily; I turned round to see why my brother and Severus hadn't replied like Lily and Eric; they; instead of looking at the castle were looking murderously at each other.

"Guys look!" I said, apparently I had caught their attention they were now looking at the castle with the rest of the first years. After we climbed ashore the presumed giant had flocked us into the entrance hall.

"**Now listen hear**" said the giant **"I'm Hagrid keeper of keys and grounds here at Hogwarts, all of you are gunna go in there and be sorted into Gryffindor Ravenclaw Hufflepuff or Slytherin. Good deeds will earn you house points, rule breakin' will lose you' house points. Understand? Good."**

Hagrid then led them into a great hall and took his seat at the staff table. A witch wearing emerald green robes stood up and picked a hat up off a pillow and a scroll from Dumbledore. The reason I knew it was Dumbledore was that I recognized him from a chocolate frog card.

The witch began to speak "I am going to read all your names off this scroll and place this hat on your head the hat will then say aloud what house you are to be entered into"

She read off all the names and James, Eric, Severus, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Lily, and I were all sorted into Gryffindor along with three other girls. James and Severus sat as far away from each other as possible but we all still sat together. James as well as Severus hadn't taken their eyes off of Lily scene they got sorted. If she noticed, she hid it well. She was sitting between Remus and I, across from Peter who was between Sirius and one of the girls, next to Sirius was Eric ,next to Eric was James , across from James was another one of the girls ,beside her was Remus and I was in between lily and the last girl, across from her was Sev . There was little conversation from our group except for murmurs of 'could you pass the' and 'this is good'. When dinner was over a fifth year named Arthur, who was Eric's cousin, lead us all to a painting of a fat lady.

"Bezoars" Arthur said the painting swung open to show a very warm and homey looking room.

"This is the Gryffindor common room girls dormitories that way, boys the opposite." Everyone went to bed except me, I couldn't sleep, and I sat awake in bed thinking about the next day about my classes, not to mention my class mates, what a group. But eventually I did dose off only to be awakened; what seemed like a second later in my head; by a loud bang I shot up, what was that noise, the others had seemed to mimic me, I looked around James, Eric, Sirius, Remus, Severus that was all of us what was the other bed doing there. Seconds later a person with barley any eyes picked himself up off the floor and climbed back into his bed, Oh right Pettigrew.

"If you could do that _**every**_ morning … I might actually make it to my morning classes" said Sirius, we all laughed even Sev. I got up, slipped on my robes and then headed to great hall with Remus and Sev; James had gone with Sirius Eric and Pettigrew. We arrived at the great hall and meat up with the others and ate together.

After breakfast we went to transfiguration the teacher was the witch that wore the emerald green robes. We found out her name was McGonagall. All we did that day was see her turn herself into a cat and then we could talk for the rest of the time. James and Sirius expressed how badly, they wanted to turn into animals.

After that was potions, which Sev had expressed how much he enjoyed, before we even entered the classroom. This class was taught by professor Slughorn he was a very plump man, with a large mustache. He gave us a quiz to see how much we already knew, after we finished he told us that we could experiment with the things in one of the cupboards. Sev rushed over and grabbed an arm full. I grabbed a few colorful pods , a brown root and what looked like a turnip, I started the fire under the cauldron threw the root in , it boiled , then I threw in the pods, the bubbles started smoking.

"Cool josh how'd you do that" said Remus

" I just threw in some pods and a root"

I reached for the turnip and Sev yelled

"NO!" he yanked the turnip out of my hands

" What are trying blow up the school!"

" Hey the only person that talks to my brother like that is me" shouted James

"It's okay James" no don't start to fight

" No Josh James is right, Snivellus had no excuse to yell at you!" said Sirius

"Yeah" said Pettigrew

"Shut it !" spat Sev

"Guys stop" Said Lily

"What's going on over here" said Slughorn

Everyone started yelling at each other, then Eric whistled so load my ears rang.

" Listen ,what happened was that josh was about to put an exploding turnip into a potion and Sev stopped him, then James jumped on him and Sirius backed him up !" Said Eric

" Oh I didn't know sorry Sev " Said James apologetically.

" Yeah and sorry I called you sniv.." Sirius was cut off.

"It's alright" said Sev

The bell rang.

Then was defense against the dark arts where professor Woolrich, a tall old balding man, taught us expelliamus then let us practice on each other.

"Expelliamus!" Sev shouted

Remus's wand flew across the room. Woolrich caught it and handed it back to him

"You two are two of the most talented students I have, tell me have you done this before my class?"

"Uh no I haven't"

"Me neither."

"Well then you two are very good at this. Fifteen points to Gryffindor!"

Then in charms professor Flitwick, who was half goblin, showed us how to do wingadium leviosa. Lily was the only one who actually mad the feather flout. I thought mine levitated a little but then my concentration was broken by Pettigrew's feather exploding in his face.

Then on the way to herbology a ghost threw ink bottles at us, Eric caught one and hit the ghost, right threw his nose.

"Ow! Carrot head hit peeves! "

In herbology professor sprout taught us about mandrakes. They were babies that scream when out of there manure pots. Sirius James and Eric made a bet to see who could have their earmuffs off the longest. Pettigrew counted to three James and Sirius took off their muffs off and fainted Eric just stood there laughing.

Then we had lunch and flying lessons. Eric was a wiz on the broom, he was the first person to get his up, he was the first in the air, and the flying instructor had the Gryffindor team captain come out to see him, no one really expected him to make the team, but he was still let down when he heard the bad news.

We were all sitting in the common room; it was late Remus was drawing something; Sirius was sharpening a pocket knife that his cousin Andromeda's boy friend Ted gave him; Pettigrew looked thrilled to be in the same room as the rest of us; James and Eric were playing wizards chess they were tied; Sev was reading a textbook, and writing notes in it; I was sitting on a really comfy arm chair; Lily was starring out the window, was she still crying? I started to walk towards her, and then Sev leaped up, dropped the text book, and ran over to her side, she pushed him away, and then James sprang up fixed his hair and went over, she pushed him away , I proceeded to hand her a tissue she took it.

"Im gonna go to bed" i said. then i went up followed by the went by and the most inter esting thing that happened was that Liliy stopped crying

_**THANKS FOR READING** **!**_


	3. Christmas and secrets

_**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT JOSH AND ERIC.**_

Christmas Morning:

Josh pov

It was way to quiet but I wasn't listening to it I was sleeping.

"**JOSH WAKE UP!"**

I flew into the air and flew above my bed hanging by my ankles swinging my arms at my brother. As I got down, then back up, grabbed my wand and spun around, I saw James and Sev rolling around on the ground laughing, Sirius, yawning, leaned on one of the four posters of his bed looking kinda' bored, Remus had been waken up by the noise, Eric was chuckling sitting on one of the arm chairs they had stolen from the Slytherin common room and transfigured red, and lastly Pettigrew was giggling awkwardly on his bed.

"Thanks so much for the wakeup call guys" they just kept laughing.

"What did you guys do" asked Remus

"W-w-we stole one of y-your spells a-and by the ways it works" Sev laughed

"Rey made that spell?" Sirius seemed to be interested now. Remus looked ashen, his eyes were wide.

"N-no u-u-u I-I found it!" he seemed to yell the finale few words. James was the only one that hadn't noticed Remus's statement. Pettigrew looked as if someone was dying, as always when anything happened to one of his popular and intimidating friends. James was still laughing but less, and now every one of them was looking at him.

"What?" James said "Uh oh did we do something off limits again?"

"Looks like it mate. Rey what's up?" Sirius said

"N-nothing I'm fine, every things fine" he sounded choked. "Just out of curiosity, what else did you guys take?"

"Nothing we couldn't find anything else." The color came back to Reys face. He was obviously very happy about this.

"Merry Christmas?" I said.

"Right we were gunna wait till you two woke up but James didn't want to wait so he took the liberty upon himself." Eric said. Then they all looked at their piles of presents. James walked over to Sirius's picked something up and handed it to Sirius

"This is from me and Josh" said James. Sirius opened his present.

"This is my knife" Sirius said

"Correction"

"We stole it"

"And made it better"

"So it's our"

"You're lucky we gave it to you"

"It's my knife!" Sirius said, they all laughed. They continued to open gifts then went down into the common room to talk to the people that had stayed at school for Christmas. Lily and her friends were sitting down there gossiping as they always were. When they saw us they stopped whispering giving us the intention that they were talking about one of us. It was most likely James because he had taken all the toilet seats from the girl's bathroom. My theory was proven when they all glared at James.

"Hey all why so glum?" said Eric in a mock sympathetic voice.

"I think you know" said Alice.

"What? Who me couldn't be? You must have me confused with James." said Eric.

"Thanks for that partner!" said James. That squabble went on for several more minuets but Lily, Sev, Rey and I went off to breakfast.

"So Rey why'd you get so uptight this morning" the color was stolen from Rey's face again. Lily was looking over questioningly.

"OI!" Rey had dropped his goblet all over Sev's food.

"Sorry! That's my bad" Rey stammered.

"Yeah, that's okay" replied Sev. Then he magically siphoned up the mess with a spell they had learned in charms called scorgify. Potions was his favorite but he was best at defense and charms.

"Rey why don't you just tell them?" Lily asked.

"I give them a month to figure it out on their own" added Sev

"Cause then one of them will ask for me to bite them or something stupid like that."

"What are you talking about" I asked completely dumfounded from this little amount of information.

"I'm a werewolf"

_**Sorry it's not long, hope you liked the ending, if anyone is reading this PLEASE REVEIW! In the words of Dumbledore I will never be gone as long as one person reviews my stories. Or something like that.**_


End file.
